1st Fate/Grand Order User Questionnaire
Survey duration: January 27, 2016, 16:00 - February 10, 2016, 13:59 (JST) The first Questionnaire created by the Fate/ Grand Order Management Team. This is to survey the needs of the players and get players' opinions about the game. This will help the game to improve greatly. The questionnaire is inside the F/GO app or on FGO web. In app at the announcement/news section, swipe till you find the event banner then click it. Scroll down to the bottom and look for "words" in blue and underlined. Click it. It will bring you to the questionnaire, which is inside the app too. Remember to click send (送信する) after filling up the questionnaire. will be sent to the player's mailbox after the questionnaire is done. Questionnaire can only be filled up once, per account. Questionnaire Translations Note : The translation will be done section by section. The order of sections is the same as the original questionnaire. User ID For the ID, go to Friend's List and click the third tab. Click the COPY button to copy your User ID. Age Options in terms of Age Group Gender *Female *Male *Other Which Japanese prefecture do you live in? If you are not from Japan or do not reside at Japan, just choose any random prefecture will do. Why did you start playing FGO? Note : This follows the order of the options given. *Official Site *TV Commercial / TVCM / Trailer *Friend *App Ranking Site *Social Media (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) *Magazine *Other Web Media *Other Reasons Do you know about the Fate series? Note : This follows the order of the options given. *Passionate Fan *I've touched upon it *Just the name *Don't know about it Favourite Product Note : Can only choose one from the whole thing, not by category. *Game **Fate/stay night **Fate/hollow ataraxia **Fate/EXTRA **Fate/EXTRA CCC **Fate/Grand Order *Anime **Fate/stay night **MOVIE VER. Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works **Fate/Zero **Fate/stay nightBlade Works **Fate/Prototype *Book **Fate/Zero **Fate/Apocrypha **Fate/strange Fake **Fate/Prototype : Fragments of Blue and Silver *Other **Type out the name of your favourite product from Fate series which is not listed in the options above. 400 letters only. Type in Japanese. Which Fate product did you know about first? Note : Can only choose one from the whole thing, not by category. *Game **Fate/stay night **Fate/hollow ataraxia **Fate/EXTRA **Fate/EXTRA CCC **Fate/Grand Order *Anime **Fate/stay night **MOVIE VER. Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works **Fate/Zero **Fate/stay nightBlade Works **Fate/Prototype *Book **Fate/Zero **Fate/Apocrypha **Fate/strange Fake **Fate/Prototype : Fragments of Blue and Silver *Other **Type out the name of the first Fate series product you know which is not listed in the options above. 400 letters only. Type in Japanese. What other mobile games do you play? Note : One Mobile Game title only. Type in Japanese. How much time do you spent on Fate/ Grand Order per day? *Only login *Less than 30 minutes *1 hours *2 hours *3 hours *More than 3 hours What do you enjoy about Fate/ Grand Order? Note : Can choose more than one option. *Scenario *Combat *Voice *Graphics *BGM *Friends System *Events/campaigns *Log-in bonuses *Gacha / Summoning *Characters (Servants, NPCs, Special Guests) *Craft Essences *Servant leveling/ascension *News or Announcements from Management Team *Fate/ GudaGuda Order *Official manga *Other **Type in Japanese. MAX 400 letters. What do you want the game to improve? Note : Can choose more than one option. *Scenario *Combat *Voice *Graphics *BGM *Friends System *Events/campaigns *Log-in bonuses *Gacha / Summoning *Characters (Servants, NPCs, Special Guests) *Craft Essences *Servant leveling/ascension *News or Announcements from Management Team *Fate/ GudaGuda Order *Official manga *Other **Type in Japanese. MAX 400 letters. What do you want for a collaboration? Note : Type in Japanese. MAX 400 letters. Other Comments Note : Type in Japanese. MAX 400 letters. Category:Event Category:User Questionnaire